The Young Heroes
by Travisbeck1
Summary: Travis Beck and Ace Diamonds were just two normal boys, hanging out. Only they're not normal. In fact, they're both demigods. And with the help of a centaur named Harry, they will broth become strong demigods who will compete in a tournament! First story!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first FF story so please no flames! I'm only ten years old so please don't get mad if this story sucks. My sister is currently helping me with some stuff. She doesn't want to add or change anything, though because she thinks that it should be _my _story. She also has an account: princesswhatever9 so check out some of her stories. BTW, this story DOES NOT have any Percy Jackson characters in this story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hi my name is Travis Beck and I'm a demigod. I have brown hair, with green eyes, and I am 11 years old. My mom's name is Selena Beck. I'm not popular or likable at school, but at least I had a friend. His name is Ace Diamond, he's a demigod too. He's 11 years old, he has brown hair, with red eyes just like his father. He lost his mother when he was just a baby so he didn't remember how she died.<p>

Now he lives with the Diamonds now. We lived in New York near Central Park. Our houses were close to each other. Therefore, we could visit each other almost everyday. This is what happened. It was May 31, 2010. When we were just walking to the candy store, we heard a man screaming that came from the woods.

We saw a guy with black hair, black eyes, and a shirt that said I'm number 1. I wasn't looking at his face clearly, because from the waist down he was...a horse? I must be seeing this. He could not be half horse. How is that possible? He was fighting with a dragon that was huge. He told us to help him.

"How?" I asked him. He gave me a sword that was 3 meters long and was golden. He gave Ace his shield and Ace said,

"What should we do?"

Half horse dude said, "Fight." The dragon shot fire to us, and we dodge it. Ace threw his shield like a Frisbee and it hit the dragon's eye. I charged with my sword ready to stab and I stabbed my sword right through the dragon's right eye.

I saw the dragon turn to dust. Suddenly, I fainted. When I woke up, I saw myself in a wooden house surrounded by trees with a little pond. "How long was I out?" I asked. He told me it two hours. Ace told me that we were demigods. "What!" I said in disbelief.

"Harry told me," Ace replied.

"Who's Harry?" I asked curiously.

"The guy who fought the dragon with us," Ace said like it was obvious.

"Did you know that from the waist down he was a horse?" I asked Ace expecting him to think I was crazy.

"He's a centaur," he nodded. This was just too much. A centaur? They're only in myths.

"Thanks for helping me fight the dragon," Harry told me.

"What are you?" I asked still not believing this was real.

"I believe that Ace told you I was a centaur," he answered.

"But they're only myths," I protested.

"Do I look like a myth?" he asked slightly annoyed. I couldn't say he was wrong. If he really was a centaur, the myths do exist, then.

"The myths are real?" I asked. He nodded grimly. "So the gods and everything else is real?" I clarified.

"Greek mythology is real," he nodded.

**Review and leave your thoughts! Tell me if it's good or bad. **


	2. Chapter 2

I asked where we were. Harry said that we were in Becker Forest in New York. I never heard of that forest. Harry said only demigods could see the forest. He said the forest is for training heroes like you.

"How do you know we're demigods?" I asked him

. "The gods gave me a power I suppose," he started saying. "Demigods can only see me." "Why are you here?" I

asked worriedly.

"The gods are holding a tournament in Olympus," he explained.

"And you're telling us this...because?" Ace asked.

"Why don't you join?" Harry asked. I tried to process the thought. I still couldn't believe all of this was real. "What

do we get if we win?" I asked interested.

"The gods promised the champion any gift," Harry smiled. "Why are you helping us?" I asked curiously.

"Your parents asked me to," he smiled at us." Concentrate on the pond," he instructed. "Then raise your arms." I

did what he asked.

The water shot up forming a geyser. "I'm the son of Poseidon," I realized.

"Correct," Harry nodded. "Who am I?" Ace asked curiously. Harry smiled at him. "Fight me," he ordered. "But I never been trained!" Ace protested. That didn't stop Harry from attacking. They used no weapons. It was only hand-to-hand combat. Ace did pretty well considering that he never trained before, but I knew that Harry would eventually win. Suddenly, Harry stopped fighting and smiled at Ace. "You said you didn't know how to fight," Harry reminded. "But you held up a good fight."I'm the son of Athena," Ace beamed. Harry just laughed at his wrong answer. "I'm afraid not," Harry chuckled. "You're the son of Ares," Harry corrected. "He's the god of war," I elaborated.

"How are we going to win if we don't know how to fight?" I asked questionably.

"I, of course, will train both of you," Harry answered.

Ace and I agreed to join the tournament. We asked curiously when was the tournament. He said that it is on July 4. I said that the tournament starts in Independence Day. "Yes," Harry answered. Ace said is 1 month and 4 days from now. "So we have a lot of work," Harry said.

He brought out some weapons. He told Ace to pick a weapon suitable for him to use. Ace noticed two twins' swords. He grabbed both of them and slash a tree in half with only two slash. Ace said that it was perfect. Harry gave me the sword I used to defeat the dragon. He said that my father Poseidon gave it to me. He told me that one of Poseidon's cyclopes made it for me.

Harry announced that it was time to train. He said that first we needed to train with our weapons. He said to use the surroundings for our advantage. He showed an example by jumping on a rock to increase his jump to slash a tree. He told me it was my turn. He said for me to go behind Ace. I use the same thing Harry did, but I did a flip when I was in the air. I went behind Ace and put my sword near his neck. "Excellent," Harry complimented. Ace announced that is was his turn.

He didn't use a rock as I did, but use a tree. He used the tree to do an amazing flip. "Practice with the dummies," Harry instructed.

"They're not ordinary dummies," he added, smirking as he went inside the house.

"What is he talking about?"

Ace asked slightly confused. I just shook my head. I had a bad feeling about these dummies. When I try to slash the dummy, he blocked it with his sword. I saw Ace running away from the dummy, but it was too fast! I told him that we needed to fight not run. I ran through the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

I slash a couple of trees when I was running. I was hoping that the trees would crush the dummy. I was wrong, the dummy jump so high I lost track of him. It went behind me. I looked back and saw the dummy jumped in front of me. He slashed me a couples of times and blood started pouring from my skin. It was like someone was setting me on fire.  
>The dummy tried to slash me one more time, but this time I counter it by using my sword. His sword flew out of his hand. I used the rock for a boost and slashed the dummy head off. I was so tired. When I saw the house, I saw Ace lying in the floor with cuts in his face and arms.<p>

I yelled "USE YOUR SURROUDINGS!"

He tried to slash the dummy's feet off but he jumped. He ran quickly to the closet tree he could find while the dummy was chasing him. He slash a tree while he ran. The tree crushed the dummy! "Finally, it's over," Ace said relieved.

When we got to the house, Harry smiled slightly at us. "Drink this," he said while handing us both cups. "But don't drink too much," he warned. I was surprised to taste mangoes as I drank the mysterious drink. "What does yours taste like?" I asked Ace curiously. "Watermelons," he smiled at me. I knew it, I thought. He always kept blabbing that watermelon was his favorite fruit in the world. "Be careful though because if you drink too much, you will literally burn," Harry told us.

"Are you hungry?" he asked us. "Of course we are," I answered. "Those dummies

Almost killed us," Ace mumbled angrily.

Harry smiled sheepish at us. "Here," he said while bringing out fried fish. "I can't it

that!" I cried. "Why?" Ace asked eating a fish already. I felt bad for the fish. They were

just swimming in the ocean when they got caught. Now, they are food. "Hello? I'm the

son of Poseidon," I said like it was obvious. "What are you gonna eat, then?" Ace asked.

"It's okay, I'm not that hungry," I lied.

"Does my mom know I'm here?" I asked worriedly. I wonder if my mom was searching for me worrying like crazy. "Yeah, what about mine?" Ace asked curiously. "It's fine, I told them everything," Harry said calmly. "They both believed that you were both great demigods. You just need to prove it to the gods," he smiled at us warmly.

There was only one bed in the house, so we needed to sleep in the living room floor with sleepy bags. I woke up because of Harry. He said that we had to wake up early to train. I woke up Ace by poking him with my sword. "Why'd you wake me up?" he asked groggily. "It's time for training," I told him.

Harry explained to us that we were going to use different weapons: knives, spears, arrows, etc. First, we practice on the arrow. "Shoot the targets," Harry instructed. I knew from the beginning that I sucked at archery.

The real problem was that the targets would move everywhere. Sideways, vertical, any way that they could dodge our arrows. Harry made five perfect shots, but he was a centaur so it wasn't fair. Ace would keep shooting arrows, but of course, he would miss. I concentrated and used my senses. "You need to sense when they're going to move next," Harry advised us. I concentrated and figure out it's pattern. It was as if it was moving in a shape of a square. I finally made a shot. Eventually Ace made a shot too. It took us two hours to make at least five shots.


End file.
